Seis Anos
by Elizia Kiyamada
Summary: Presente de aniversário pra Fêeh, minha amiga que gosto tanto! O Hidan tem ciúmes do Shikamaru com o Neji. Deathfic darklemon yaoi.


Escuro. Muito escuro.

De repente, acendem as luzes.

Parabéns pra você

Nessa data querida!

Muitas felicidades

Muitos anos de vida!!!

Viva a Fêeh!

Espero que goste da festa. Fechei o Maré Alta e chamei todo mundo que gosta de ti pra fazer uma festa: o povo do Death Note, do Naruto...

Near – Feliz aniversário!

E este é o meu singelo presente. Espero que goste.

Yaoi. Dark Lemon (menores fora). Deathfic. Naruto não me pertence.

_**Seis anos**_

Seis anos. Seis longos anos que ele o deixara. Não, não fazia muita diferença, porque Hidan já arrumara outro, um sujeito forte e másculo, exatamente do jeito que gostava.

E, o mais importante, Shika, seu ex-amante, nunca mais tivera ninguém, mesmo depois de tantos anos. Tinha os amigos, claro, e sempre olhava magoado para o ex desfilando com o atual, o Kakuzu. Professor Kakuzu.

"Sofra, sofra" – pensava o masoquista, a alma se comprazia na solidão resignada do Nara.

Talvez o prazer fosse ter dois, mesmo que um não o tocasse, não lhe infligisse dor.

-Bom dia – uma voz branca interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos. Estranhou o sotaque.

-Daonde tu é? – perguntou desleixado.

Mas não ouviu a resposta, porque Shikamaru chegara e abraçara o estrangeiro por trás:

-Estava te procurando, Neji.

-Co... Conhece ele? – perguntou embasbacado.

O preguiçoso mal fitou o ex, porque estava interessado em acarinhar os cabelos do anjo entre seus braços:

-É Neji, um aluno do intercâmbio. Nós estamos namorando. Vamos indo, Neji? É o nosso ônibus.

E foram.

...

...

...

IMPOSSÍVEL!

O coração de Shikamaru tinha um dono, Hidan, ainda que o IPTU estivesse atrasado e o terreno, desocupado. Não seria um gringo lá da puta que o pariu que ia tomar isso dele!

Seria?

Seria.

O tal Neji tinha um quê de anjo mesmo e era capaz de fazer tudo, mas tudo, absolutamente perfeito.

Até o português dele, falavam que era melhor que de muitos nativos. Leia-se Hidan.

Até o professor Kakuzu elogiava a inteligência e a maturidade do Hyuuga.

-Saindo tarde?

Passavam das dez da noite.

-Amanhã tem prova, fiquei estudando – respondeu o estrangeiro, sem medo agora, porque, mesmo tão tarde, aquele era amigo do Shika, não era?

Hidan sentou-se ao lado daquela criatura tão genial e tão frágil, observou-lhe a circunferência dos braços. Poderia esmagá-los sem esforço.

Ei, aquele vindo lá não era o Kakashi-sensei? Melhor tirar o gringo dali.

-Cara, o último ônibus já foi.

-Já?

-Ãhã – falou. - Melhor ir pro outro ponto.

-Mas eu nunca...

-Eu te levo lá – e puxou os bracinhos finos.

Neji se deixou guiar, mas acabou sendo jogado no mato, do lado da vala, perto da construção.

-Seu porra – rosnou o Hidan.

-Mas...

-O Shika é meu! Meu! – gritou, segurando firme o pescoço branco.

-Me solta – pediu o estrangeiro. – Por favor.

E aquela calma irritou ainda mais o Hidan, que, num instante, rasgou a roupa do gringo e lhe abriu as pernas.

-Anda, grita! Chora, sofre! – Falou alto, estapeando o rosto claro. – O Shika é meu!

-Pára, por favor – o Hyuuga falava baixinho, tentando afastar o colega.

-CALA A BOCA!

E torceu o braço do Neji, quebrando-o com a força.

E aí ele gritou. Berrou de dor.

Agora sim, Hidan estava sentindo-se melhor. Jogou a cabeça do estrangeiro contra uma pedra. Esparramou-se o sangue vermelho.

Talvez o estrangeiro não tenha sentido o pênis penetrá-lo violentamente. Nem o gozo quente preenchê-lo, não muito depois.

Pronto, vingado.

...

...

...

-Neji! – Shikamaru acabara de chegar. – Solta ele, Hidan!

Obedeceu, seu corpo tremia.

Mas o Hyuuga já não tinha pulso. Shikamaru não pôde conter as lágrimas, e nem o ódio pelo ex-companheiro.

Era o fim, tanto do amor intercontinental quanto do amor possessivo.

--s-s-s-s-s-

Enfim, a fic era pra te animar e ficou altamente depressiva. Tão depressiva que dói. Mas eu não parei de pensar em ti enquanto a escrevia.

Receba ela, junto com os meus votos de felicidade e de sucesso, e tudo de bom que quiseres e precisares.

Da tua amiga

Lêeh


End file.
